


Death From Above

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Belasko, Belasko Has Wings, Belasko lives, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV Belasko, Theo bashing, not for Theo fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Giving someone they couldn't fully control the power to absorb others' powers was a really stupid move from the Dread Doctors.(aka what would have happened if Belasko wasn't used as a gigantic plot device and lived)





	Death From Above

The air was cool against Belasko's skin as he flew through the night, the only sound that reached him was the occasional beating of his powerful wings. The wings he got by absorbing the power of some young brat who thought he could use Belasko's loss against the True Alpha and his pack to gain favor with the creators.

Learning how to control them was easier than he had expected, leading to only a few crash landings before he could freely move through the air. The only problem he noticed was that the creators apparently forgot to include the required upgraded vision which was probably why the boy had wanted to use Belasko as a bargaining chip in the first place.

Belasko scoffed as he thought back to the day that he closed in on the True Alpha, the rain pouring over him as his claws still burned from when he attacked the deputy (and he really should pay that guy a visit on a later date), seeing the blond brat with the punchable face nearby and thinking that he had back up just to get clawed in the back.

He wouldn't make the same mistake again. He wouldn't let himself become so consumed by the hunt that he wouldn't even notice that he was pray himself again.

Belasko was surprised at the time that the one that the creators favored, even if favored just meant the freedom to walk around on his own, came to defend the one they suggested for Belasko to kill. But now? Now he knew that it was all a ploy to get into the pack's good graces. That they tried to use him one last time before the clock they worked into his genes ran out.

He squirted his eyes when he saw sparks fly from a roof ahead. He could barely make out a person crouching by the generators. He wondered if it was another one of the creators' experiments. The thought made his claws itch.

Carefully, he flew to the roof. When he got closer he could see that the crouching person was a young man who appeared to be...eating the power-lines? What the hell? Before he could dwell long on the thought, the boy stilled and hid behind one of the generators. 

Not long after was he out of sight, did the door to the roof open. Out walked another young man wearing a bright red hoodie. He made no sign of having noticed the chaos on the roof, staring into nothing instead. He didn't even seem to notice when the experiment advanced on him.

As the boy finally lifted his arms to protect himself Belasko saw him: the little leech that nearly caused his death stepped onto the roof. The brat used the other experiment's distraction to sneak up on him and rip him from hoodie-boy.

Belasko watched as he ripped out the throat of the other creature before turning to the human (or at least he thought he was a human, his claws didn't itch to be buried in his chest for one). They were probably talking to each other. This was his chance. The brat was so focused on his own pray that he didn't even notice that he was pray himself. Oh, how the tables turned.

With a couple of fast beats of his wings he got into position and took a nosedive. The wind was loud in his ears as he pressed his wings closer to his body. It took but a second before Belasko was on top of the brat, looking into startled, glowing eyes as he sunk his claws into the brat's chest.

He felt the power flowing into him. The slight chill the night brought with it slowly became unnoticeable, a new heat warming him from inside. The brat's shift slowly melted away, revealing that punchable face underneath all that hair, the glowing eyes being the last thing to fade away. As the last of the brat's life faded away, Belasko couldn't resist the temptation anymore and wrenched his claws free so he could hit him before his body fell lifelessly to the floor.

Belasko took a deep breath to familiarize himself more with his new powers. With every breath he could smell the terror in the air. The blood pouring out of the brat's chest, that clung to his claws. The toxic fumes of the damaged power-lines. The smell of charred flesh.

And his hearing. Oh, his hearing. He could hear _everything_. From the cars driving around below to the beeping of the heart monitors scattered around the hospital to the humming of the generators behind him to the rapid pounding heartbeat and swallow breathing coming from the doorway to the roof.

He turned around, his improved vision picking up the human through the smoke and sparks with ease. The human stumbled over himself as he ran down the stairs, let the door slam shut behind him.

Belasko thought about going after him, but instead turned to the dead experiment that the brat killed. He could still feel the power humming through the corpse, unlike the ones he found piled up on that tree stump. He slowly sank his claws into it and started to pull. 

Immediately shocks traveled through his body, re-energizing him in a way he didn't feel in a long time. The sparks of the generators wrapped around him before being absorbed by his claws, crawling under his skin and settling down and waiting for a time to be called upon.

Belasko pulled his claws from the now powerless corpse and looked at the destruction around him. He took a moment to think about the choices laid before him. On one hand, he had more power and as such he was strong enough now that he should be able to take on the True Alpha and his pack. On the other hand however, were the creator that were still trying to do something and now that he stopped their fail safe they would kill him if he crossed paths with them.

He grimaced. Belasko nearly died more than once already during the experiments the creators put him through and he did not wish to re-experience that anytime soon. The better option would be for him to leave until the coast was clear. And maybe, if there was any truth in what the creators told him about the Alpha and his pack, then they would be able to defeat the creators for him, would get rid of the only beings that could stop him from killing them all. 

Yes, he would bide his time. Until then he would hunt elsewhere.


End file.
